universalstudiosthemeparkfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fetch! With Ruff Ruffman: A Runway Railway Adventure
'''Fetch! With Ruff Ruffman: A Runway Railway Adventure '''is a Upcoming Dark Ride Attraction at PBS Kids Land at Universal Studios Orlando’s Special Anniversary. Which its Simallar to the Great Movie Ride and the first Mickey Mouse Ride at Disney's Hollywood Studios. Ruff Ruffman runaway railway opens on April 5, 2019. Exitor You can see Studio G as the Building of the Ride. Preshow The Guests go to Ruff's Doghouse with TV Monitors Which Showing Clips From Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman Episodes, and then The Room has two Doors where Guest Can See Ruff on the TV Ruff is telling the Guest That the Fetchers are Going on the Park for a Picnic. After That the Door Opens Up and guests walking inside the door through it to the load area of the attraction. Guests will then board Henry's train in a train barn before embarking on the ride. Ride The Attraction begins with Ruff Ruffman says “All Aboard!“. The railway ride’s a trip through the park, followed by a tunnel In the tunnel scene, guest encounter the Fetchers Alongside them. The Fetchers will be audio-animatronic figures here, inside of a physical car that will travel alongside guests through the entire movie scenes. The next scene appears to be a stampede or "running of the wolves" type scenario, where the cars break apart and try not to incur the wrath of the stomping wolves. This is followed by a trip to the carnival, which somehow ultimately ends with The Fetchers caught up in a twister. The twister Drops the Guest and the Characters into a Waterfall Which Spray them. The train cars then go down a drop that leads to a drainage pipe into the big city. Guests somehow end up taking a detour into Studio P (Studio Purs Or Go Get It! Studios.) Where an audio animatronic Tom and Trixie is giving Go Get it Dancing lessons. Everypony‘s gonna Go Get It! Dance While in studio p, similarly to Luigi's Rollickn' Roadsters at Cars Land in DCA. Guests end up spinning and in the road leading to Ruffman Manor, Where they may come up close and personal with The Ghost of Maximilian Ruffman Before Being Saved by the Fetchers which follows a big roller coaster drop that speeds up and safely slows down Once guests are safe, they arrive back in Studio G in time for the triumph tally, This scene includes the "Is that All The Points a Dog Can Give? Scene", then audio-animatronic figures of the Fetchers With a Tv Screen Showing Ruff Cheering and Says: Yes! Wahoo! You made it to the Park! In just in time! Lets Picnic Party! With Blossom and Chet Dancing. Guests then head to the unload station, disembark, and go back to Studio G, Where Ruff is telling That The Fetchers Made it to the Park and Have a Picnic. Then Ruff Says: This has Been a Ride of Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman: A Runway Railway Adventure! Thanks for coming, please remain seated until we come to a complete stop, then gather all your prizes with you and exit to your right. Bye! and the Guests exits the Ride. Boarding Instructions Animation Description For the Instruction Manual Animation description, click here Grand Opening Transcript (Sneak Peek Only) (Ruff Ruffman, Blossom, Chet, Tom, and Trixie arrive for the grand opening.) Ruff Ruffman: (to audience) Welcome everypony to the grand opening of our runaway railway! It’s a ride where you see Me, Blossom, and Chet work the system on the rides. So let the ribbon cutting begin! (Audience cheers as a Ribbon appears, blossom grabs safety scissors.) (Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, and Spike arrive.) Twilight Sparkle: Guys? (Ruff Ruffman, blossom, and Chet get the mane 6 up on stage during grand opening.) Pinkie Pie: (to audience) Hey everypony! Underneath this blanket lies a world filled with dogs and cats, and ponies of course. Twilight Sparkle: (to Pinkie Pie) Pinkie? No sabotaging. (Rainbow dash flies in.) Rainbow Dash: (to audience) Did any of you see the Fetch 3000 way up there? (Audience gasps in Terror. The Fetch 3000 is on top of a large Fetch 3000.) Ruff Ruffman: (to Rainbow Dash) Thanks a lot Rainbow dash but I’m Not sure if we’re using a roller coaster in our runaway rail away ride. Tom: (to Trixie) What do we do now? Trixie: (to audience) Mares and gentlecolts, twilight sparkle has a big speech for you. (Trixie fidgets, stampeding.) Tom: What’s all the fidgeting, Trix? Pinkie Pie: Isn’t Trix a type of Cereal along with Cocoa puffs? Trixie: I have to use the bathroom real bad! I’ll be right back onstage for the grand opening in 90 seconds. (Trixie uses the restroom, Twilight Sparkle comes onstage for grand opening speech.) Twilight Sparkle: (to audience) Mares and gentlecolts, Rainbow dash may not show you what is behind this box. (Trixie comes out after using the restroom.) Trixie: No more fidgeting! Twilight Sparkle: (to Audience) Ruff’s railway ride isn’t today. Ruff Ruffman, Tom, Trixie, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, and Spike: (with Audience) What? Twilight Sparkle: (to audience) But it is coming soon. The mane 6, blossom, Tom, Trixie, Chet, and spike look at Ruff Ruffman. Ruff Ruffman: (on megaphone) Coming soon! (Audience cheers) Trivia * This ride is Simallar to Mickey and Minnie's Runway at DHS at The WDW in Floridia. * The Go Get It! Dance Scene is Simallar to Luigi's Rollickn' Roadsters at DCA. * This is the First Time We See The Ghost of Maximilian Ruffman's Face But it looks Scary. Category:Upcoming Category:Dark Rides Category:PBS Kids Category:Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman Category:Universal Studios Hollywood